Batman: Infinite Raven
by AFButler13
Summary: This is a Dick Grayson Batman /Raven fic. Just wanted to say that up front. Rated M for language, no Graphic or sexual content as of yet. Basically Raven appears in Gotham chasing down a lead and Batman sees her. its hard to describe I'll try later.


**A/N: First off let me just say that this is my first DC Fanfiction. I usually stick to Naruto or Bleach. Second let me point out that even though I am a huge Dick Grayson fan and a huge Raven fan, I am also fairly new to the DC bandwagon. If I get anything wrong, go ahead and flame, but also just assume that something else happened in the past. Its not like I can go back and read every comic, too much money. Other then that, I'm not a review junkie, so even though I encourage reviews or messages, me continuing the story does not rely on them. Also feel free to point out any mistakes, grammar included, its not my greatest ability.**

**I'd also like to point out that I am currently searching for someone who can draw comics, or two people, who can draw and color. I like to write them for fun, so don't expect money. At least in the beginning, who knows we may be a hit. I have my own original story, if you'd like too I can send a preview, but I would also like to turn this one into a comic, or just make a Raven/Nightwing(Batman) comic in general. DC needs to recognize this couple! Nothing is in the way now!**

**Enough of my rant though, on with the story!**

**Oh and no I don't own any of these characters but I do own the story their in.**

Chapter One

The cold air, brushed past a shadowy figure perched atop a twelve story roof ledge. The figure, as still as the statue next to him, watched over several blocks of a city, his city, Gotham City. His cape blew in the wind to the side of his body. Several sounds could be heard from the city but none sparked the interest of this man. Cars honked, people yelled out of there apartment windows, but there was clearly nothing that called for this man.

The man let out a sigh. "Its kinda lonely out here without the little runt yapping my ear off," he said to himself, followed by another sigh. This one was cut off as his head began to follow a shadow across several building tops. "And what do we have here. Batman to the rescue," he said to himself, before a small smile crept across his face.

He followed the person for about a mile, far enough behind to not be seen, but close enough to not lose track of the persons trail. It wasn't hard, he knew the city better than most, especially the rooftops. He stopped a building away, noticing that the figure up ahead and chosen its target. The building the person was standing atop, and now clearly scoping out, was the First National Bank of Gotham. He jumped across to said building, completely silent, as if stalking his prey.

"Please tell me your not another Catwoman wannabe, I've had enough of those," he called out, his arms crossed as he stared at the shady character, now clearly a woman, several feet in front of him.

The person whipped around quickly, and stared at the the man behind her. "This has nothing to do with you Batman, leave," she replied in a cold monotone voice.

"I'd beg to differ Hun, anything and everything that happens in this city has to do with me," he replied in a flirty tone.

"Hun? In your dreams Bats. I'm one of the good guys, and like I said this has nothing to do with you," she replied just as coldly as before, this time losing the monotone.

"From the look of your body, you in my dreams might not be so bad," he said smiling.

"Clearly your not getting this," she replied this time a twinge of anger in her voice.

"Look all jokes aside, if your one of the good guys, tell me what's up. What brings you to my city?" He asked walking towards her cautiously.

"If I tell you will you leave?" She replied.

"Can't answer that yet," he told her flat out, his tone becoming more serious.

She placed her hand on her head, feigning a headache, and let out a sigh. "Look, I came hear to check out a lead on the Royal Flush Gang." She put up a hand in a stopping motion as he neared her.

"Shy are we?" He joked. "Why chase them, their small fry, I could of handled them just fine?"

"It has nothing to do with who they are at all, I just find leads on criminals and put them away. Think of me as a traveling Vigilante, no city holding me back," she said with a bit of sarcasm.

He was close enough to her to see her outline now. She had a dark cloak on, and every now and then a small gleam shot from her forehead. His eyes shot open and he jumped forward grabbing her by the wrist, which startled her.

"What are you doing, back off!" She swung her free hand towards his face, only for it to be caught, by his other hand.

"Raven? Where the hell have you been the past two years?" he said bringing his face closer to hers, wanting to get a better look.

She moved her head back, as his neared, but as he spoke she felt his emotion well up inside of him. "Nightwing? Why are you... Batman?" She asked curiously.

"Long story, answer my question, where were you?" He asked again this time his voice louder, almost as if he was angry.

"Like I said before, I travel around on my own catching criminals, now can you let go of me," she said yanking her arms out of his hands. She rubbed her right wrist gently, before backing away a few steps again.

"Its good too see your OK, I was worried about you, a lot of people were," he told her concern in his voice.

"Yeah well, I've been fine, trust me," she replied.

"You never were one with words huh? Well since your in my city, why don't you share the details, on this case with me?" He said, a smile back on his face.

"I told you I have it under control already, go back to prowling the night already," she replied coldly.

"Well since you already know how I'll respond why don't you just share the details already," he said a smile still on his face.

"Stubborn as all hell, like usual I see? Fine, but its not much. I got a tip that the Royal Flush Gang was going to hit some place in Gotham, this weekend," she explained to him.

"Ah, well then this won't be there target Rae," he replied.

"What makes you so sure?" She questioned.

"If its this weekend then they are definitely aiming for the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities. Saturday is the grand showing of the Tisberian Tear. A full blown 550 caret diamond. That's what their after," he told her.

"Makes sense. I would have figured it out you know," she said proudly.

"I have no doubt about that Rae. Anyway, it won't be put into the display until Friday. They'll wanna hit it then, since its a three day showing, and the security will be higher throughout those days."

"Fantastic, I figured I'd be able to nab them tonight and be done with it," she replied sarcastically.

"Well since it won't be until tomorrow night why don't you come stay at my place. I assume you don't usually stay at hotels," he asked her.

"Slow down there Nigh...Batman, you think I'm that easy. You may be a ladies man, but your not that good," she said backing away.

"Wow...alright, not exactly what I meant. Lets try this again. Rae, would you like a place to stay tonight. I have an extra room, at in my condo?" He asked again.

A small blush of embarrassment crept across her face, not that it was visible in the darkness of the night. "I knew that I was just kidding, idiot. If you insist, I'll take you up on that offer. But won't you have trouble getting out of your gear with me around, I don't know your identity still?" She asked, almost ass if she was prodding him for an answer as to who he was.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just throw on one of my old Nightwing masks tonight. Robin's at the cave tonight so I don't have to worry about you finding out about him either," he replied.

She had a slight look of disappointment but shrugged it off, quickly. "Lead the way Dark Knight," she said sarcastically.

"My pleasure, just make sure to not get lost," he replied jokingly. He jumped off the building and swung across to another roof, continuing for several miles. The city was quiet so he figured turning in early wouldn't be a problem. "Besides," he thought to himself, "its not everyday, an old friend drops into your life. Maybe I'll give Damian the night watch, there's only a few hours left anyway." As he continued through the city he looked back periodically too make sure Raven was still following, each time getting an awkward look from her, like she was wondering what he was doing.

They arrived atop a large building, and after punching in a long and seemingly complex code into a number pad, a large concrete slab popped up, revealing a metal sewer type entrance on the roof. It looked similar to a safe door, and after twisting and turning the knob several times, he yanked up the door, before jumping down into the room below. "You coming," he shouted up to her.

"No need to yell, I'm right behind you," she replied. She jumped down, not realizing how log the fall was. Seeing she was going to land wrong she was about to lift herself up with her powers. All of a sudden she felt herself being cradled in Batman's arms. "Do you mind," she asked sarcastically.

"My bad, I'll just let you hit the floor next time," he joked, placing her feet first on the ground.

"I was about to use my powers to lift myself up, in case you don't remember how I work. I did follow you over here flying half the time, idiot," she scolded him.

"Wow, gratitude noted," he replied sarcastically. "Anyway, let me show you too your room," he told her.

She followed him through his condo, which seemed almost endless in size, making her wonder how he could afford it in the first place. She noticed steps leading down to a door, meaning it wasn't only this floor he owned. "The whole building," he told her.

"Huh?" she replied.

"You were wondering how big this place is right? I own the whole building," he explained.

"Wow, its one hell of a fancy hero pad," she joked.

"The hero business has been well to me," he joked. "Here's your room Rae," he said opening a door, leading into a large bedroom.

Her eyes grew wide as she entered into it. The room had red curtains covering the window, which was actually the entire far wall. In the middle of the very large room, was a king size bed, and too the left of the bed was an open door showing a full bathroom. "Damn, must pay really well Bats," she joked.

He let out a small laugh. "I missed you Rae. You've changed though. I like the new you, it seems more...outgoing," he told her trying to think of the right word.

"I haven't changed that much Bats. I'm going to take a bath and go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning," she told him.

"Night Rae, call me if you need anything, I'm right next door." He smile before shutting her door, and walking into his bedroom. He peeled off his suit, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile Raven took off her cloak, and folded it neatly, before placing on her bed. She continued to do the same thing with the rest of her clothes. She walked into the bathroom, clad only in her dark purple panties and turned on the water in the large tub. She looked up as the water began to run in the bathroom next to her, before she grabbed the plug and placed it into her bath drain. As the water rose, Raven seemed to be contemplating something. "I really want to know," she thought to herself, "but it seems like a betrayal of trust," she continued. "Well its not like he doesn't know who I am, so why can't I see his true face?" She continued her train of thought until she noticed the tub water was high enough. She turned off the water, before taking off her panties. Right as she was about to step in, she again looked at the wall dividing her bathroom and his.

She lowered her foot back to the floor, before closing her eyes and turning almost full transparent. She floated over to the wall and entered into his bathroom. She turned herself fully invisible, as she entered. She floated over the his shower entrance only to see his back to her. Several large scars adorned his broad back, one of which she knew to well. She placed one of her hands near his back, knowing that even if she touched him he wouldn't feel it. He began to turn around, but right as he did, she quickly flew around the shower and back through the wall into her own bathroom. "I guess it would be better not to betray that trust after all," she thought to herself. She returned to her normal self before lowering herself into the warm bathwater, sighing as she was fully immersed. As she sat there, she reminisced through her old memories, with Robin, Nightwing, and the Titans, Including one of their fights against Brother Blood where Nightwing, as he was at the time, got that scar on his back.

After her bath she got out and dried off, before heading out in a bathrobe. Deciding it would be better not to sleep in her clothes, she rummaged through a large chest of drawers before coming across a large black t-shirt, and a light blue pair of boxers. After getting them on she shut the light and got into bed, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
